Ungodly Hour
by Quinn-fish
Summary: When Rachel starts out at a new college, she finds herself in love with her best friend. Jealousy and desire begin to rise. Will this unrequited love get the best of her? Faberry AU M to be safe


Summary: When Rachel starts out at a new college, she finds herself in love with her best friend. Jealousy and desire begin to rise. Will this unrequited love get the best of her?

Author's note: Well, let's see. I wrote this story because well I'm in love with my best friend and well I wish she felt the same, but she doesn't so instead of wallowing in false hope I'm writing our story out through Faberry. This is just a trial chapter. If I get enough reviews, and enough people like it, I'll keep going. Oh it's set at Rutger's University, only because I know the campus as I used to go there.

Song quoted is rainbow by oh land. Found the song on Di's tumblr thought it would be fitting.

Disclaimer: I own nada but the story the characters are playing out

Rated M for safety

* * *

Rachel sighed as she rolled her shoulders back. Usually she found learning new things exciting after all she prided herself on being a star student, but at the moment she was struggle to keep her focus on her orientation leader who was teaching the group about a new game that was supposed to help them find friends and so on. She didn't know what the point was. Friends were never her strong point. She didn't mind though. She knew she was a diva, high maintenance, and maybe oddly dressed, but she wasn't going to change just so people liked her. Her dad's raised her to be herself after all. The petite brunette scanned the circle of people. There were two boys who just screamed jock. She passed them by without second thought. It wasn't like they would even notice her even if she tried. She knew their type. Beside them, a skinny boy with a young face smiled at her. Rachel smiled back before quickly shifting her gaze to the blonde sitting next to the orientation leader.

Of all the girls she'd seen so far on campus, this girl was by far one of the most beautiful girls out there. Her body was toned and thin, eyes a greenish blue that just spoke for themselves, and her lips just perfect. She looked like a model. Rachel bit her lip. Though she considered herself bi with a preference to men, she still struggled admitting she liked girls. She knew it wasn't wrong being raised by two gay men and all, but after falling senior year for one of her female classmates, this whole liking girls thing was all very new to her.

"Alright let's start," the orientation leader shouted, breaking Rachel out of her own little world. She silently cursed at herself for not listening. "I'll start," he smiled holding a blown-up beach ball. "Josh," he said his name threw the ball. Her eyes followed the ball as it landed in the hands of one of the jocks she had noticed. _So he's a bad boy,_ she thought, noting his Mohawk.

"Josh, Noah but you can call me Puck," he passed the ball across the circle.

"Josh, Noah but he prefers Puck. Are you like a duck who can't write?" The girl blatantly asked. Rachel rolled her eyes. _How stupid could she be?_ " Oh! I'm Brittany s. Pierce! Not to be confused with Britney Spears. I'm way more talented than her," the blonde sitting next to her bounced, winking at the guys as she threw the ball to a Latina chick.

"Josh, Puck, Brittany, Santana, do we really have to do this?" she asked holding the ball under her arm as she rested her hand on her propped up hip. "This girl," she pointed to herself with her free hand. "wants to go get her mojo on!" She spoke with such intensity, it made Rachel feel like taking a few steps back.

"Do you want to fail orientation, Santana?" Josh barked back at her.

"Fine," Santana scowled tossing the ball to the boy sitting to the right of Puck.

"Hi!" The boy smiled and gave a wave to everyone with a booming smile on his face. "Okay, so it's Josh, Puck, Brittany, Santana, and you lovely people can call me Kurt!" He bowed. _He must be gay, _Rachel couldn't help but think. She smiled. She knew she was going to be good friends with this kid already. Rachel smiled at the kid, clapping for him playfully. Kurt gave her a smile and tossed her the ball.

"Okay so we have Josh, Noah, though for some unknown reason he decides to be called Puck, just to know I will not be calling you Puck, Noah is such a nice name. There's Brittany and Santana," she bit her lip as she spoke the Latina's name. "Then there's the lovely Kurt! And Finally me! My name is Rachel Berry. I suggest you write it down. I'm going to be a famous Broadway star after all! And-"

"Thank you Rachel, we just needed your name," Josh interrupted her.

"Sorry," she blushed and looked around to see who she would toss the ball to. Her eyes immediately fell on the blonde. She just had to know her name. Rachel carefully tossed it to the girl, who gave her a small smile as she caught it.

"Josh, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, miss diva here Rachel," she shot a glare over to Rachel's direction. Rachel stomach clenched. Even though the glare should have been a warning to stay away, the petite brunette found herself even more interested in getting to know the blonde. She supposed she was odd in this way. She should be looking for people like Kurt who showed her interest back. She knew that, but that glare just gave her even more drive to win the girls friendship. She figured it was the challenge she was after. She always enjoyed a challenge. "Quinn Fabray," she said tossing the ball to the next person.

_So her name's Quinn_, Rachel noted. She mentally jotted down in her to do list to get to know this mysterious Quinn Fabray. Rachel zoned out for the rest of the game. She didn't mean to of course. It was just she couldn't keep her thoughts focused on it, a certain blonde constantly invading her train of thought.

* * *

"Alright everyone listen," Josh's booming voice brought the diva back to reality. "We're going to go to a lecture now in the main auditorium, but afterwards I expect everyone of you to come back to this exact place." The husky orientation leader informed. Rachel nodded, proceeding to head over to the theatre where the lecture was being held. She tried her best to find a way to walk next to Quinn, but even when she got close, she couldn't figure out what to say. This was something Rachel wasn't used to. Normally she was talking about everything and anything. People often times had to shut her up she'd ramble so much, but for some reason she was at a loss for words. She mentally cursed at herself as the group entered the auditorium, knowing her chance to speak to Quinn would have to wait.

Rachel hastily returned to the meeting place where Josh would be waiting. Though she had managed to sit next to the athletic blonde, she had yet to spark a conversation. She thought maybe the lecture would give her something to bring up. Sadly, she had been wrong. Rachel sighed. The lecture had been anything but her cup of tea, the speaker being the main problem. While she already found the topic of sex, STD's , pregnancy and such a lack of her time –as she already had her life planned out to the second, the speaker constantly swore; something she always found inappropriate and offensive. Needless to say, after the first twenty swears, Rachel had completely tuned the man out, letting her thoughts wander to the blonde sitting next to her.

"Alright everyone's here, we can get started," Josh's booming voice rang out. Rachel had found a spot next to Quinn on the grass, still trying to find something to say to the blonde. The petite diva could hear Josh going on about the rules of the next game they were going to play, but she could careless for once. She figured she'd figure it out as she went, to preoccupied thinking about what to say to the blonde sitting just inches away from her. She looked at the athletic girl. The blonde was looking to the sky, humming a familiar tune.

"You can make it click, making me pop, going for the goal, with the clean cut, searching no more, all melodies, are coming ashore, flushing over me," Rachel smiled as Quinn began to whisper-sing the lyrics.

"Oh Land?" Rachel chimed in. The blonde gaze jumped straight to her, a smirk greeting her lips. The diva smiled: success.


End file.
